earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Myrra Rhodes
History (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Background To tell the tale of Myrra, we must first clear up some misconceptions regarding her mother, the Gorgon known as Medusa. The tale of Medusa begins in Delphi, where the Olympian Apollo slew a giant serpent/dragon named Python in a cave beneath a temple where the Oracle Pythia lived. The giant beast began to rot and its essence rich vapors would rise up from cracks in the cave, giving those who breathed the vapors powerful visions. The nymphs in the area, the Gorgon tribe, were also attracted to this potent smell of essence and agreed to live in the cave beneath the temple and protect whatever treasures the temple might have. Medusa was the leader of the Gorgon tribe. Over time, Medusa and her daughters became changed by the essence of Python, taking on serpentine appearances. As guardians of treasure, Medusa and her daughters were deadly. While the gods saw the Gorgons as an asset and trusted the Gorgons with protecting the greatest treasure of Olympus, mortals focused on the Gorgons' monstrous appearance and legend shaped them as evil creatures, especially after the "hero" Perseus killed the Gorgons and stole several of the gods' treasures, even taking Medusa's head as a trophy. When Athena came upon Medusa's head, she reclaimed it from Perseus. She brought the head back to Delphi and reunited it with its body, bringing Medusa back to life. Unfortunately, only Medusa was born of Titan and her daughters had all been mortal. With nothing left to live for, Medusa joined the gods in abandoning Earth. Myrra Rhodes: 1982 - 2012 Myrra Rhodes is the oldest daughter of Bixby Rhodes, an American tank operator whose tank became lost during some desert training exercises due to a sandstorm. While trying to get help, the crew was butchered by raiders who wanted the tank for scraps. Bixby Rhodes was shot in the spine, paralyzed from the waist down, and likely to have been killed but was saved by a mysterious woman he would later falsely identify as "naga". Bixby came back home in a wheelchair and ten months later, found a baby on his doorstep. Bixby didn't connect the dots that the daughter was his, mostly as he considered that experience to be a pain-induced delusion. Bixby's injury prevented him from having more children. Yet, he and his wife had always wanted another girl, so they adopted the girl and raised her with their three other children. Myrra grew up to join the military, like her dad and siblings had, becoming a military surgeon. Dr. Medusa: 2012 - Present Around the time of her 30th birthday, Myrra noticed some changes taking place. Her tongue grew longer and thinner while her hair began to fall out. Her skin became more coarse with scales developing. Myrra checked herself into a military hospital. When they could not help, Myrra's case was forwarded to military intelligence, catching SHADE's attention. After tests confirmed her heritage, Myrra was given a crash-course in the occult and given an opportunity to protect the world. She initially hoped to find a cure for her condition eventually, but Myrra's begun to enjoy being "one of the freaks", having taken a liking to her new weird friends. With the call sign "Dr. Medusa", Myrra is one of the Creature Commandos.Network Files: Myrra Rhodes Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Myrra's my girl. Seriously, ever since she joined the team I feel like I finally haven what I've been missing all this time: a friend. It helps that we both lean towards the academic, as we can fling technical jargon out without having to stop and explain what we're talking about. In field missions, Myrra and I usually pair up. We make a highly effective team. Ghastly Gals Go! Threat Assessment Resources * Gorgon Nymphling Physiology: '''Myrra is the daughter of Medusa, an Immortal Nymph of the Gorgon Tribe. Due to medusa’s absorbing of the essence of the serpent dragon Python, she has a number of iconic serpentine features and many of these features were passed on to her daughter Myrra. ** ''Enhanced Agility: ''Myrra’s body is incredibly flexible and her dexterity is truly remarkable. Myrra’s joints can dislocate at will without pain or causing her any undue harm or discomfort. Her reflexes are sharp enough that she can even dodge gunfire with little difficulty. ** ''Enhanced Resilience: ''Myrra is highly resistant to damage. Her skin can deflect all but the sharpest of blades and her bones are extremely flexible, making them difficult to break through blunt force. ** ''Enhanced Senses: ''Myrra can see in complete darkness, has extremely sensitive tactile sensations, and also possesses an extremely acute sense of smell. Her tongue can also taste particles in the air, acting almost like a second nose. ** ''Enhanced Strength: ''Myrra is incredibly strong, particularly with her grip. She has Class II Strength in terms of lifting, but she can lock her joints up to ensnare someone in her grip with even more force, closer to the grip strength of a Class V or Class VI Metahuman. ** ''Paralytic Stare: ''By making eye contact with someone, Myrra can cause their bodies to seize up and become immobile. This is done through the transmission of magical impulses directly into the subject’s brain through their ocular cavity. The effect is temporary. ** ''Regeneration: ''Myrra heals at an alarming rate. She can recover from bullet wounds in minutes provided she can clean the wound. She can recover lost limbs and organs within a week with extensive rest. Cuts, scraps, and bruises heal within minutes or even seconds. ** ''Stone Venom: ''Mrrya’s fangs and claws secrete a venom rich in the essence of stones or rocks. Subjects affected by a bite or deep scratch will find the affected area become sore and stiff. Within minutes, the area will petrify, with rocky growths rising from the wound. Though the effect is temporary, depending on the severity of venom delivered, it could be fatal (especially if the petrification affects vital organs). * '''World-Class Surgeon: '''Myrra is a skilled doctor, trained in field medicine and trauma surgery. She also has experience dealing with parahuman patients and has been exposed to top secret medical procedures, as well as those with controversial or experimental techniques. This has made her one of the world’s premiere medical practitioners. * '''Military Training: '''Before joining SHADE and its elite Creature Commandos, Myrra was a military doctor. Though her specialty lied outside of combat, she did have to go through basic training. Since joining SHADE, she’s spent a considerable amount of time improving her combat expertise. She’s become an expert hand-to-hand combatant using her newfound agility, strength, and built-in weaponry (her eyes, fangs, and claws). Weaknesses * '''Vulnerability to Adamant: Myrra cannot rapidly heal from injuries caused by Adamant weapons. * Coldblooded: She becomes tired when cold, tending to sleep more in the winter. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Dr. Medusa has a Threat Assessment ranking of 45, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Notes * In the comics she gained power through inhalation of fumes created during experiments. Her alias was Medusa. * Her family are nods to various characters from the comics: ** Bixby Rhodes is a Batman villain called Roadrunner. ** Edgar Rhodes is the ex-husband of Charlotte West, who was the younger sister of Iris West in the Post-''Crisis'' continuity, ** Rachel Rhodes is a Wildstorm character from the Wetworks comics named Mother-One. ** Jack Rhodes is another Wildstorm character named CyberJack. Links and References * Appearances of Myrra Rhodes * Character Gallery: Myrra Rhodes Category:Characters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Hybrid Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Military Protocol Category:Variable Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Americans Category:Khandaqis Category:Submitted by Bubble_Breath Category:Doctors Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Enhanced Agility Category:27th Reality Category:Elevated Threat